


If you could change your fate... Would you?

by rottenshippa18



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenshippa18/pseuds/rottenshippa18
Summary: A series of one-shots with my OTP, Mockingbirdshipping. Enjoy everyone!
Relationships: Kurosaki Shun/Dennis Mackfield
Collections: ARC-V Yaoi Goodness





	If you could change your fate... Would you?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything here. Regardless, hope you enjoy! First chapter is PG-16. Implied horror, human experimentation, mature themes. Read and review but don't flame.

I: If you could change your fate, would you take it?

Dennis and Shun looked at one another before sighing and sitting down. "Is there anything you wish you could've changed in your life Shun?" Dennis asked, looking at the male next to him. "Yeah, I wish that I could have been there for you more than I have been." Shun said looking at the redhead. "I wish that I could've escaped Akaba Reo's grasp while I still could. The horrors back at Academia were what I hoped to never see again." Dennis said. "If you had a chance to change your fate... would you?" Both males asked, as they kissed the other's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with the idea while role playing with a friend. First chapter comes from a line from Brave.


End file.
